A sound-emitting toy of the above-mentioned type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,584. It consists of a toy chicken, the legs of which serve as rods for pistons arranged in vertical chambers inside of the chicken body. Each chamber is defined by a guide channel which is closed off at its upper end. A piston is arranged at the upper end of each leg. A spiral spring is provided between the upper side of the piston and the closed upper end of the guide channel, which spring normally urges the piston and thus the respective chicken leg toward its lower end position. A wall which has through openings for air and for the piston rod forms the lower end of the chamber and is mounted to the lower end of the channel in such a manner that it can absorb impact forces which are applied to it by the piston as the piston reaches its lower end position.
Sounds are produced with this conventional sound-emitting toy by moving one or both chicken legs upwardly. Air which is trapped in the chamber above the piston is moved out through a vent hole upon moving up the associated leg and thus the piston. This air thereby passes a device which can produce a sound and causes such device to emit the sound. The simplest operation of the conventional sound-emitting toy is done by pressing the standing animal down onto a surface so that the legs move into the body. Sound is emitted during this pressing down of the body. The restoring springs which are provided in the chambers then move the legs outwardly again and return the animal to its original height.
In the conventional sound-emitting toy, sound-emitting parts only have the purpose of imitating in a toy animal which is moved by the user the squawking noises which can often be heard during the walking movement of real animals.
A basic purpose of the present invention is to produce a simply designed sound-emitting toy in which the proper association and assembly of the individual parts thereof is to be effected by the user, an acoustical indication being possible in the case of success.